Spectrum sharing means that when spectrum resources required by actual load in a standard are fewer than given spectrum resources configured for the standard, in the standard, a part of the spectrum resources can be temporarily provided to another standard for use, so as to improve spectrum resource utilization. In a process of spectrum sharing between systems with different radio access technology, inter-system interference exists. Consequently, user experience of terminals served by the inter-RAT systems is deteriorated. Therefore, how to implement inter-system spectrum sharing is a technical problem that currently needs to be resolved.